MDC Spongebob Album Track/Art Submission
SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS STORY 1: "After hiding in the server room to avoid Spongebobs wild antics, Squidward notices that the lock is broken and cant get out. surrounded by the cold waves of the ac system that prevents the servers from overheating and the multiple cables Squidward eventually collapses and passes out. after waking up Squidward not only notices that the entire world is chrome-colored and set in the year 2309, but that he´s part windows 98 now.." STORY 2: The unregulated flow of western capital has destabilized the once idyllic Bikini Bottom. Working class Squidward Tentacles flees from the neon light pollution of his wasteland city in the place he once called home, the Krusty Krab. A shell of its former self, the KK is now a low life oasis for the aquatechnics and the anarcho-capitalist seaslugs of the ocean deep. Software and hardware combine as squidward voluntarily gives up his meatspace body to join the System, the only none commercialized digispace in the world. His mind reeling from the merger, Squidward deals with his selfinflicted bio upload by reflecting on the long forgotten time before accelerationist western thought prevailed. Memories become thoughts and thoughts become his cyber-reality. This is Millenium Dream Corp Vol. 3. Story 3: The unregulated flow of western capital has destabilized the once idyllic Bikini Bottom. Working class Squidward Tentacles flees from the neon light pollution of his wasteland city in the place he once called home, the Krusty Krab. A shell of its former self, the KK is now a low life oasis for the aquatechnics and the anarcho-capitalist seaslugs of the ocean deep. Software and hardware combine as squidward voluntarily gives up his meatspace body to bio-upload to the System and await rebirth in 300 years. To Squidward, aeons pass in the blink of an eye. Awakening as a confused observer in the chrome-colored future, Squidward wonders if his new reality truly is a future paradise or he is only a pawn to the System. The system we know as Windows 98. Post your tracks and art for the Spongebob album here: Album and Track Art - http://imgur.com/a/QOpws (★ - indicates the need for an album cover), (number order is subject to change) TRACKLIST Disc 1: 1. クロム Spongebob Intro 2. SOILED FOR THE LAST TIME 3. MiLK)صلصة 4. TORTELLINIトルテッリーニ 5. 重くDOWN パイプ ★ 6. Squidward's Revenge 7. wet湿った黄pizza色 8. 塩味spitoon ★ 9. 私の夢を踏ん ★ 10. b e a c h ★ 11. グリースGREASE 12. Future Struggle 13. DRYの失敗【キッズ】 14. タイムhedoesnt恐れFEAR 15. 号泣sponge 16. 醜いSundaeフジツボ ★ 17. I'm Squidward 18. ハワイ氷の塊はここにあるFACE 19. ╜F O R G O T T E N╜ 4 2 0 20. SUPERボウル to 終わり Disc 2: 21. 0₠≡∆ɳϻ▲ɲ™ ★ 22. Forgot the Drink 死亡したすべての人 23. Ocean 男 24. 最高の日ever 25. シロザケのバケットのライフスタイル [Chum Bucket Lifestyle] 26. Time Machine ★ 27. c r y ★ 28. たわごと ★ 28.) http://www23.zippyshare.com/v/71158098/file.html 甘い勝利 http://i.imgur.com/TcQXOI7.jpg 29. moai 30. (RAViOLi) 水ドームミュージック 31. Slasher (彼はあなたを取得) 32. ~ n e w m a n a g e r ~ (イカしない病棟 33. ＧＯＤＳＰＥＥＤ！YOUNG ＧＡＲＹ どこにいる 34. - w a i t 4 u - 35. D R E A M (地獄の都市) ★ 36. デプレッション //k-hole http://imgur.com/tgIL6m8 37. https://soundcloud.com/wolofoam/f-u-n Fun 38. 海のパイナップルの私達の友人NAUTICAL NONSENSE唯一のスポンジスクエアパンツ http://i.imgur.com/4L5RX5J.png 39. 必要IT ★ 40. おっと 41. PATRICK اليأس جنون اليأس جنون (BONUS TRACK) https://imgur.com/R9fmzYT 42. Blowing bubbles with ガソリン http://clyp.it/lu2vzk5k 43. 切腹(WHAT_U_SAY)自殺 (Bonus Track / Possible Outro) 44. イカ (ALONE) 45. Bold and Brash